The Search For The Elemental Stones
by Nayru Dark-Writer
Summary: Link is looking for ancient heavenly stones! Link and Kira are on an adventure to find these stones, but will this unravel a part of Link's past that he wanted to forget? Will a mysterious figure ruin everything? Will Link be able to save Hyrule? You'll h
1. The Gift

**_The Search_**

_By Nayru and Dark-Writer_

_Disclaimer: I created Zelda when I was only 2 years old! But the creator took my plans, _

_and made them into what it is now. But, no longer do they belong to me… ::Sigh:: I _

_don't own Zelda, ::Sniffle:: _

Nayru Authors Note: Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever! Please Read n 

Review!! Nayru Luvs ya!

_Dark-Writer Authors Note: Enjoy, I only started writing at the 8, 9, or 10th somewhere… _

_The beginning isn't by me! Heh. Anyway, this isn't my first fan fiction ever! Heh. _

_Please Review this story, we would both appreciate it!! Also, the beginning is slow, but, _

_trust me on this, it get much better… _

_Chapter One – The Gift _

_ A while back, on one rainy day, a girl named Kira and her parents went out for a _

_car ride for her 13th birthday. Then, out of nowhere, a truck veered to the levft and _

_smashed into the miniscule PT Cruiser. Kira's parents were killed and she got amnesia _

_and a bad gash in the leg. When Kira's leg healed, she was sent to the local childrens _

_adoption center and she was there for 4 sad long years. But when one Christmas rolled _

_around, there, for the first, was a gift for her under the tree. Kira was amazed, she never _

_got gifts before! The tag said: _

_ To: Kira _

From: Link. 

_"What?" She said. "Who in the world is Link?" Kira opened the package and found a _

_N64 and 'The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time' game inside. She was shocked. _

_Whoever this Link was, he must have been very rich and very generous! She and a _

_volunteer plugged it in and put in the game. Kira easily learned the basics. Overtime, _

_Kira got a book for it to help her out and collected the three Spiritual Stones and _

_received all the items she needed. _

_Then she made the boy go to the Temple of Time and put the three stones_

_ in their place and walked through the door. There stood a purple handled sword _

_with the three triangle crest on it. Kira, A.K.A. the boy, walked up to it _

_and pushed the A action to pull… The little boy pulled the sword out from the pedastal _

_and a blue light encircled him… When the blue light died down, Kira saw a 17 year old _

_man, cuter than her old boyfriend. When he pulled out the sword, he swung it around _

_and fixed his shield. _

_ The kira said, "This guy is so cool!" and the man turned to her and said, _

_"Thank you…" _

_ Suddenly, a white light surrounded Kira and she woke up lying in the mans Arms… 'SHE _

_WAS IN THE TEMPLE OF TIME!!' _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- _

_Nayru Author Notes: Sorry that one was so short, I promise the chapters will be longer. _

_Please Revew!! Hope you like Chapter 2, Kira Meets the guy who gave her the present! _

_Nayru loves ya! _

_Dark-Writers Author notes: Um.. Yea, what she said, We love... no. Luving isnt my thing._

_Nayru can do the loving, I will do everything else!__ lol!!_


	2. The Giver of the Gift

_**The Search**_

_**By Nayru and Dark-Writer**_

_Disclaimer: I created Zelda when I was only 2 years old! But the creator took my plans, and made them into what it is now. But, no longer do they belong to me… ::Sigh:: I don't own Zelda, ::Sniffle:: _

_Nayru Authors Note: I am really sorry how short these chapters get! Really. I promise they become longer as the plot thickens......_

_Dark-Writer Authors Note: Thank you to all our reviewers! Woo! I love… no wait, that's Nayru's job, not mine! Anyway, please enjoy! Our compliments to the Author, (Nayru!) _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Chapter 2 - The Giver of the Gift... _

_Kira looked up and said frantically, "Whoa, Hold on, stop, rewind, and SLOW DOWN! What just happened?!?! The man started to talk when a big ball of light shot right at her head. _

_"Hello." It said. "I am Navi! Links best friend fairy" _

_"Hold on! You're Link, you sent me my present!… But how?" Exclaimed Kira. _

_"Yes, I am Link and the Great Fairy of Courage helped me send it to you! I hoped you liked it." Link said. (She didn't know the boys/mans name was Link, because in the beginning, you can name him whatever you want.) _

_"Oh, By the way, my name is Kira, it's a pleasure to meet you, even though this is way is beyond weird." _

_"The pleasure is all mine!" said Link. _

_"::giggle:: So why am I here lying in your arms in the Temple of Time?" Asked Kira blushing. _

_"Oh, Sorry!" Said Link standing Kira upright. "Well, let me start at the beginning…Ganondorf took the princess and took over Hyrule and we need your help." _

_"Ok, but wait a minute, why do you have pointy ears?" Kira asked. _

_"What do you mean, you have them too." Link replied. _

_"What?! Navi, movie over, lemme see the mirror!" Kira yelled. _

_"Okay! You don't have to shove!" Navi yelled back. _

_"Whoa! This is so cool…!" Kira said to link. _

_"I guess when you came to Hyrule, your body adjusted also…" Link said surprisingly._

_To Be continued... _

_Nayru's Authors Note: Well, that's all for now. Hoped you liked it! Nayru out. (Until Chapter 3!) _

_Dark-Writer: Thanks Heath 999! We appreciate it. We are only starting out you know, well technically, not me, you can find me published at death-curse.com… but all the same. Thank you! _


	3. The Mission

_**The Search**_

_**By Nayru and Dark-Writer**_

_Disclaimer: I created Zelda when I was only 2 years old, (I am such a genius!) But the creator took my_

_ plans, and made them into what it is now. But, no longer do they belong to me… ::Sigh:: I don't own_

_ Link, ::Sniffle sniffle:: _

_Nayru Authors Note: Hello my people! I have finally gotten around to writing chapter 3. I've got a big_

_ writers block so this one is gonna be a short one! ::nods her head slowly and begs for forgiveness:: _

_ Please, though, read and Review! Enjoy!_

_Dark-Writer Authors Note: Thank you to all our reviewers! Heh. Please, read on! We have writers_

_ blockades and will be gone shortly because I am going to look at some ideas I had written, but all the_

_ same, enjoy enjoy! ::Smiles and nods.:: _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_**Chapter 3 - The Mission**_

_"Why am I wearing these clothes? They are not the ones I had on earlier!" Kira said confused._

_"When any person comes to Hyrule, their physical appearance changes and they become Hylian." _

_ answered Link. She was wearing a white leotard and a green short skirt and a green t-shirt with a tied up_

_ front and almost exactly what Link was wearing. He had the white underneath, green shorts, and the_

_ green T-shirt along with this hat. Navi came flying out of it and kept yelling, _

_"HEY LISTEN! LOOK! Link, LISTEN ALREADY!! I figured it out, Kira has become half Hylian and half_

_ Korkiri, just like you! Her fairy should be arriving soon, I guess." Then all of a sudden, a green hat_

_ appeared on her head and a ball of yellow light hit Kira in the back of the head._

_"Hey, what the..." Kira said as she fell back into kinks arms after the fairy hit her in the head." _

_"Hello!" it said while Link was standing Kira upright... again. "My name is Maria, I am looking for_

_ someone named Kira, have any of you seen her?" Maria asked._

_"Yeah, that's me..." Kira answered. _

_"Oh good! I found you! I am going to be your lifetime partner in helping you help Link save Hyrule. Sorry_

_ about the flying and bumping into the head thing..."_

_"Oh, its okay, but wait, I have to..." Looking at Link who was nodding. "and you are..." Maria was_

_ smiling, "Oh boy, somebody pinch me, I am dreaming, right now I'll wake-up Christmas Eve and there_

_ wont be a present under the tree for me on Christmas. OUCH! I was being sarcastic!" yelled Kira, after_

_ Link had pinched her to bring her back from her little trance. "Okay, this is real cause that hurt. Alright_

_ then, what do we do first?" Kira asked._

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- _

_Nayru's Authors Note: Alright, that's the end of Chapter 3! Hoped you liked it. Now review! Nayru is_

_ working on Chapter 4 as you read, Byezz. Nayru out. _

_Dark-Writer: Thank you reviewers and readers! Please, Review. _


	4. The Start of the Road to Adventure

**_The Search_**

**_By Nayru and Dark-Writer_**

_Disclaimer: I own Zelda ::cough:: No really! ::hack… Cough… hack…:: I am not kidding! ::Sure sure!:: Well… ::I thought so:: Welll… I DESERVE TO OWN IT! ::Laughs:: Fine, I don't own Zelda, ::::Tear:::: _

_Nayru Authors Note: Gah! Writers blockades! OOOOOhhhh NOOOO! All the same, what does it matter? I have the next chapters already written up! Lol. _

_Dark-Writer Authors Note: Ok, I hate my computer. I wrote the chapter, didn't save right!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAH!!! I AM LAZY AND DO NOT WANT TO TYPE IT UP!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SO YOU GET WHAT YOU GET!!! _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Chapter 4 – The start of the road to adventure… _

_"Okay, well I think we can leave now, but we better be careful, Ganondorf probably has his minions lurking around every corner." Link said looking serious. _

_"All right lets go then!' Kira said excitedly. Link led her out of the Temple and when the got outside, it was almost pitch black and the clouds were slowly turning a shade of purple. "It was sunny, and blue before I entered the Temple, what happened?" Kira asked looking worried. _

_"Well, you know when I pulled out the sword, right?" link asked. _

_"Yeah…" said Kira _

_"Well, 7 years went by, and durning that time, Ganondorf took over and destroyed Zelda's castle, and made it his own in place of it." Link explained._

_"Oh, okay…" Kira said, still a bit worried._

_"Well, lets go to Hyrule field then." Link said. _

_"Ok." Said Kira. They walked down the Temples' stairs. As they tried to dodge the mummies, one got hold of Link. He got severely cut in his arm. Kira patched him up wioth bandages in his pack and they head out on the drawbridge. When they got away from the darkness of the moat, a sunny, blue skied day greeted them. _

_Kira could almost hear a soft tune in the air. The ground shook with the sound of hoofs on soft dirt. Over the hill came a chestnut Palimino right up to Link. He patted the horses head, and hopped on and gestured for Kira to jump on behind him. _

_She put her foot in the stirrup, and tried to get on, but to no prevail. Link took her hand and lifted her in the air and onto the steed. 'Geeze, how strong is this guy?' Kira thought. _

_The slowly galloped at first while Link explained, "This is Epona. A young girl named Malon gave her to me." _

_"Wow, how generous!" Replied Kira. At that, Epona started to gain speed. Kira yelled to slow down, but her words failed to reach the ears of Link. Faster and faster they went. Kira's stomach felt like it was about to explode. _

_When the horse finally started to slow down, Kira let go of Link. She looked up and saw a dark tunnel surrounded by trees and made out of log. Link Hopped down, and swung Kira off the horse as if she were a princess. _

_And then, they entered… _

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- _

_Nayru: Chapter 5 will be up soon! Please review! Nayru out! _

_Dark_writer: Like I said, I am lazy. L-A-Z-Y! My computer is messed up! MESS UP, YA HEAR!! I spent 10 minuets before beta-reading it and then another 10 typing it up. But it didn't save, so it turned from a 20 minute job to a 40 minute job. Don't expect another chapter within the next 2 or 3 days, cause you know what?! I refuse to type until then, cause I am LAZY! Review please!_


	5. At the end of the Dark Tunnel, there is ...

**_The Search_**

**_By Nayru and Dark-Writer_**

_Disclaimer: Nope, not me!_

_Nayru Authors Note: Okay, so here is chapter 5, finally up. I had to bug my typer to do this chapter for like ever! Lazy. _

_Dark-Writer Authors Note: Okay. I am fed up with computers, and I hate saving stuff. So here is chapter 5, be happy, and be done with it! _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Chapter 5 – At the end of the Dark Tunnel, there is light… 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

"Wait, you are going in there?" questioned Kira, with a slight hint of worriedness. 

"Of course! It's my home!" Link answered with a slight laugh. 

"All right then! Hey! Wait for me!" Kira yelled back as Link already had started in. Together they ran into the tunnel and came out onto a bridge. Looking around, they could see the tree's and passages. 

"Don't move." There was a ruslting of vines, and then in a flash, a giant skulltulla lunged at Kira. Link quickly jumped up and knocked Kira to the side. 

Kira lost her footing and got knocked off the bridge by the sheer force of the push. "No! KIRA!" Yelled Link. Kira had luckily caught the ropes that were dangling from the bridge. When Kira caught her breath she yelled back to link. 

"I AM Okay! Just concentrate on killing that giant spider!" 

  
"I'm WORKING ON IT!" Said Link. Quickly, Link put away his bow and arrow which he took out before, for the long distance shot, and drew out the Master Sword. Link swung his sword and plunged it into the Skulltulla's stomach, making it fall and burn to ashes. 

As it fell, so did Link. He started to breath very heavily due to a cut that he had received in his leg. Kira was slowly slipping… 

"LINK! Umm… I HOPE YOU ARE OKAY, BUT I WONT BE IN A FEW SECONDS! I AM ABOUT TO FALL INTO THE GREAT ABYSS OF GRASS!" Link heard this and crawled over to pull Kira up onto the bridge. 

When Kira was safely on the bridge, she crawled over to Link. Just then, did she realize how much pulling her up, hurt him. She felt awful at this, and whispered to him, "I am so sorry! Thank you so much!" 

Kira didn't move. She wanted Link to know that she was there for him and would do everything in her power to help him. Kira picked up Link and escorted him across the rest of the small bridge and through the next tunnel. 

Kira expected another few skulltulla's, but was greeted by a little look alike to Link. "Who are you?" 

"Kira, and this is.." 

"Link. What happened?" 

"Giant Skulltulla." 

"Okay. Well, I m Mido, and you can go to Saria's house to heal your wounds." 

"Thank you!!" Kira replied. Slowly they made their way to Saria's House. 

"Hello. I am Saria, come on it." Saria stopped at the Crumpled figure of a boy. "Link, is that you?" Saria questioned. "I hope you are okay.. Hold on. And… who are you?" Saria asked while looking at Kira. 

"I am Kira." 

"Hmm.. You aren't Kokiri are you? I haven't seen you around." 

"I will explain everything inside." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_Nayru: Hope you liked the chapter. I am working hard on chapter 6 as you read. I'll have it uploaded in a little while hopefully. **Hopefully**. Please review! -Nayru out- _

_Dark_writer: Okay. Happy? Go away. Review _

_02.07.03 _

_Chapter 5 _

_Next Update : When I am in the mood _


	6. A Long Lost Friend and a well kept secre...

**_The Search_**

**_By Nayru and Dark-Writer_**

Disclaimer: Grr.... 

Nayru Authors Note: Hello guys! I finally finished Ch. 6! It's about meeting another character and stuff... My hand hurts, and my stomach growls, since I write these by hand first... **Passes out** 

Dark-Writer Authors Note: Nayru is such a dramatic person... don't worry about her. Actually. She is quite a poet... as I... erm... I mean... Anyway. I might be putting up some poetry by yours truly, and Nayru. If you want to see some of my personal works (Fan fiction wise), my pen name is Dark-Writer. Its mostly Harry Potter, though. But if you wish to read some of my poetry, my pen name is Fear's Enemy on Fiction Press. We will put up some of our poetry there as well... And as you all know, I am the one that has to type up these hand-written chapters. They are all pre-written up to chapter 11. I guess you would see more updates when we break that barrier... wont you? Toodles, and enjoy!

Suggested Tune: Kakariko Village.(Orchastrated) Nayru is such a die-hard Zelda fan.. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

_Chapter 5 – The Long Lost Friend_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Saria motioned for Kira to enter the house. While Kira sat, Saria patched up link and fed him a potion to drink. Link quickly gulped it down and laid on the bed next to Kira and told Saria what happened from the beginning of this tell-tale adventure. 

After only a while though, Link became quite drowsy and decided he was going to rest. As Link walked out of the room, Kira stood up and watched Saria walk out into the Lost Woods... Again. Kira was about to leave when "Can you stay here with me?" drifted from the other room.

Kira wasn't surprised. She answered, maybe a bit too quickly, "Of Course!" She took off Link's hat, and cot a bowl of hot water. She slowly dipped a small cloth into it and placed it on Links forehead. Link had caught a fever from the cold weather, and she ran her fingers through his hair, and looked at his face, and noticed it was in pain.

'None of this would've happened if I refused to go with him.' Kira thought, just as Maria came out of her hat. 

"It's wasn't your fault. This would have happened even if you were here, or not... If you weren't here, this might have been a lot worse!"

"You were reading my thoughts?!" exclaimed Kira, who was just a bit annoyed by this intrusion of the only thing she found safe, now - a - days.

"Well, Yes. All fairies are supposed to do that to make their partner more comfortable and confident again." Maria replied.

"Oh... well... Okay... But you can't tell anyone what I think... deal?" Said Kira, with an apologizing tone.

"Deal."

The next day, Link woke up around 10 A.M. and found Kira still asleep. Navi was sleeping on Kira's lap, and Maria was on her head. Link got up and walked over to Kira and shook her very gently. "Wake up... sleepy head, we've got to go get supplies and leave for..."

"Leave for where?" Said Kira, jolting awake. "Hey! You aren't supposed to be out of bed."

"Firstly, Its a surprise to see you are this jumpy... and Secondly, I feel much better, thank you!" Link answered approvingly. Kira blushed at this. They went to the supply shop in the village and bought arrows, deku nuts, bombs, potions, and a little surprise from the shop keeper himself. 

On the way out, Kira asked Link, "What was that the Shop keeper gave you?"

"Oh nothing, really."

Kira looked at him suspiciously, but questioned him no more. They walked towards the tunnel out to Hyrule field slowly. Things were a bit awkward and quiet. As they exited over the bridge, they saw Saria sitting in a branch, in the Lost Woods, below. 

"Be careful, Link..." Saria said. She quickly jumped off the branch and onto another. IN seconds, she was on the bridge. "Don't forget..." Saria started, but then saw Kira. 

"Uh... Kira... Could you give us a moment?" Kira looked hurt, but walked over, since it was Links asking.

"Now, Link." Saria started, in a hush, hush voice. "Don't forget what the prophecy read. Remember what could happen if she..." Saria's eyes shot over to Kira, and flickered back to Links, "If she is captured or taken."

"I know Saria!"

"Listen, I read more though!" This caught Links attention. He never read a lot of the prophecy. "It says the Hero of Hyrule, that's you, would meet someone important on his tales. No, not Sheik, or Zelda (They are the same person, you know!), And not Malon either... Listen... It said this person could be your worst enemy, or your best friend... Link... don't you remember.. Ca-"

"Don't bring her up! She is gone... I don't know if she is even alive anymore..." Link looked a bit dazed... he could remember the last time he looked in Her eyes...

-------

Flashback

-------

"Ca-" A single finger was placed on Links lip. They stood under a small weeping willow. 

"Shh..." She cooed to him. They stood under the willow as a slight wind blew. The only light that night was the moon in the sky. "Link... I won't forget you, ever..." Tears were flowing down Her cheeks. 

"What are you saying..."

"Link... I- I-... I have to go..."

"What?"

"Link, I. Love. you. Don't forget that. You are always are going to be the one. I need to go... I can't stay."

"Why?!"

"Link... Don't make this any harder then it needs to be." 

"No! Ca-"

"Hush... I must go... I am... ... ..." A flash of lightning cracked in the sky, and she was gone, leaving the final word hung in the air. ...sorry...

----------

flashback end

----------

"She is gone." Link said, pulling away in disgust. She left him so long ago.. for what? He wouldn't know...

"She may be gone, but never her spirit. Kira!" Kira jumped up and walked over. "Link and I have just discussed and agreed upon you being able to have this. (This of course, was a lie. Link never talked about it...) "Here." Saria placed a blue ocarina in her hand. 

Kira didn't know what to say, so she gave a friendly hug. After the good-byes, the two Hylian ran out into the last tunnel. Epona's tune was played softly, and as Link mounted all he could think about was Saria's words... But the girl was gone... It was now time to make room for his next chance... Kira. She was what he had now... Beautiful Kira. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Nayru: Hope you liked the chapter. I am working hard on chapter 7 as you read. I'll have it uploaded in a little while hopefully. **Hopefully**. Please review! -Nayru out- 

Dark writer: Hey! I have a new Idea. Since this story is so popular **Grins** I have enacted a new law. 

**10 Reviews before next update! **

I am such an evil little person... **evil laugh** So, just review, and be a kind fella, or falla... uh... never mind... you get he picture. The day we hit 10 more reviews, then yours truly will stop what I am doing and type my heart out! Toodles... IM OUT! 

04.29.03 

Chapter 6 

Next Update : **10 reviews**


	7. A Romantic Aura

**_The Search_**

**_By Nayru and Dark-Writer_**

**Disclaimer**: I own Zelda ::cough::  No really!  ::hack… Cough… hack…:: I am not kidding! ::Sure sure!::  Well… ::I thought so:: Welll… I DESERVE TO OWN IT!  ::Laughs::  Fine, I don't own Zelda, ::::Tear::::

**Nayru Authors Note**: Hello!  Finally I got my lazy co-author to put up the chapter!  I hope the chapter is good.  Anyway, I think D.W. might have tweaked it…

**Dark-Writer Authors Note**: I'd like to give a special thanks to Ivy, for putting us on her favorite story/author list.  We really appreciate it.  Hopefully now that it's summer, I will have more time online and writing.  Thank you for reading.  Also, Nayru… I kinda tweaked this chapter…

**Dedication**: Ivy – Thank you for your support, from both of us!

**Choice** **Song**: At the beginning - Anastasia

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Chapter 7 – A Romantic Aura 

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

"Now, remind me again… Why do I have to wear this blindfold?  I wanted to see hyrule!"  Questioned Kira, for the 3rd time.

"Because, I have a surprise for you, and if there was no blindfold, it would ruin it.  Link replied, slightly annoyed.

"Very well…  Don't go too fast, though!"

"I won't…  _I promise!"_ He replied, crossing his fingers.  Link looked a Kira, and a memory flashed before him.  Zelda.  He was supposed to marry her and not see or even look at anyone else with love.  He tried to block the memory… but it kept floating back.  Regardless, he made Epona trot quickly.

Kira didn't seem to notice.  She didn't even make a sound.  So, Link took it up a notch and made Epona go full force.  Kira gave a shout and a little laugh.  Within only 10 minutes, Kira could hear the suttle sound of trickling waters.

"We are here."

"Finally!  I thought I'd never see the sun aga-"  Link removed the blindfold and an amazing sight met her eyes.  There was a large water fall falling just a little over, into a deep pool.  They seemed to be in some sort of cavern.

Link thought to himself, 'Oh this was a good idea.  Good thing the Zora's owed me a favor, and cleared out!'  Kira was still entranced.  They were on a cliff overlooking the pool and torches lit the wall.

"Its all ours for the day!"

"Really!?"

"C'mere!  Look at this!"  Link grasped Kira's arm and dragged her up a flight of stairs, and into a shallow pool of water.  In this room, there were 3 great chairs suspended on a second cliff up.  But, they walked right to the left of it, and to the edge of the waterfall.

"Oh my goodness, Link!  This is ama-ZING!"  Link had pushed her right off the water fall.  Even though she was pushed, Kira still managed to swan dive.  She was quickly followed by Link.

After about an hour, they sat down, and dried off for a while.  Link handed Kira a present.

"What is it?"

"Open it!"

"Oh My goodness, Link!  What a lovely necklace!  It reminds me a lot of yours.  Except that yours has a silver arrow."

"I thought you would like it."  The necklace was a horse pendant.  "Here let me help you!"  He slid the necklace on and tied it tight.  He faced her and the moment seemed to freeze.  "Kira, I…"

"Shhh…."  She placed her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.  Link could only stare at her.

"This time," he whispered, "This time I won't make the same mistake of letting you go…"

-------------

Flashback

-------------

"Link, this is beautiful!"  She exclaimed looking around at the cavern.  "Its so peaceful."

"Listen, I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"All this time, I really do… L-L-like spending time with you."  Link muttered out.

"And I like my time with you too.  Oh Link, I hope we are friends forever!  Lets vow, right here…"

"What's this?" Link questioned.

"A gift."  Link opened the box, and two silver arrows attached to a chain sat in the box.  "Now, we both have similar ones.  Oh, Link.  Don't ever forget me…  With all my training lately, I am worring that I might have to leave."

"No!  You can't…"

"I can't help that, but if you look closely at that necklace… Oh!  Look at the time!  Its getting late… lets go."

----------

Flashback

----------

"No, I won't let that happen again."  Link felt the arrows and held them up to his face.  He never did look closely.  On one arrow was his name, on the other hers… "No, I love Kira now…"

"Wh-a?"  Kira said, yawning.  "Why do you wear that?"

"What?  This necklace?  A gift from a friend.  Sort of a momentum… Havent seen _him _in years." He lied.  It was really a her… and it felt as if more then just friends…

"Oh."

"Kira…"  Link cut off smiling.

"What?"

"Just thinking about when we first met…  I liked you the instant I saw you… I really did."

"Link, I really like you too."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Nayru: That's all for chapter 7!  Stay tuned for chapter 8.  Please review.  Nayru loves ya all!  Bye -Nayru out-

Dark writer:  Doesn't Nayru sound like a TV channel? I have a new Idea. Since this story is so popular **Grins** I have fixed the new law.  Also, I am already typing up chapters 8 – 13!  ::gasps!::  Can you believe it!?!?!

**5 Reviews before next update!**

07.12.03

Chapter 7

Next Update : **5 reviews**  - I am sucha soft hearted soul


	8. The Mysterious Man

The Search  
By Nayru and Dark-Writer  
Disclaimer: Bite me  
  
Nayru Authors Note: Great great great. Chapter eight is up and running.  
Thank you to all my reviewers. You are all quite the supportive group.  
  
Dark-Writer Authors Note: Here! Sorry for the delay of 2 reviews! OmG sue  
me. :-P  
Enjoy!  
  
Tunage: Moonlight Sonata - Beethovan  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Chapter Eight - The Mysterious Man?  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
The Next morning.  
  
"Hey, I a cool adventure we are going to go on today. You think you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course I can!" replied Kira. Epona stood up at this, and the two of them hopped on. Link rode Epona to a secret part of the Lake near the scientists lab, the place was called Mystic Waters.  
  
"Legend has it." started Link, "that whoever goes in the these waters will change into a mermaid/merman and when they come out of the water they change back." Link stopped for a second, "Want to see if its true?"  
  
"YES!" Kira said, and dove, head first, into the water. Kira felt no change, but when she looked at herself, she could see that she had silver fins, and a silver bikini top. Link, meanwhile, had blue fins. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Straight down."  
  
"Alright. What about Navi and Maria? Will they change into mer.merfairies?"  
  
"Hahaha. you are quite funny. No. They are so magical, that these simple waters prove no difference to their appearance. They will simply follow us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So, Kira and Link went all the way down the bottom, straight across, and surfaced again. But this time, Kira found herself in a small cavern.  
  
"There are gems down below, the size of pendants, all the way up to the size of your fists! Want to go get some?"  
  
"Oh, wow! Lead the way!"  
  
Link led Kira down to the bottom of the cavern and took out a small draw-string bag. "So, which ones would you like?" Link asked.  
  
"That one." Kira had pointed to a greenish diamond looking one and Link smiled.  
  
"The rock you picked is called Hyrulian Emerald, and has a green pigment, but it is more like a diamond than anything." Link said informingly. They continued to search around, and while Kira was over looking at some fish, Link had found a blue-see-through-rock. An invisible tear fell from his eyes.  
  
"Link. I just love it down here."  
  
"Look at this, Kira."  
  
"Oh, what an amazing gem."  
  
"Its said to be that long ago, there was a mighty rock, just like this, but it was a huge temple. This temple stood so high, and had rivalry to the gods. So, in fear, the gods destroyed it, scattering bits like these all over the world. There are few known to still exist."  
  
"Wow. Oh no. you keep it." She said, as Link held out a hand.  
"No, I insist."  
  
"Th-thank you Link." She kissed him on the cheek and swam to the surface. When Link had joined her, he saw that Kira already had changed back to a human form, so he quickly got out of the water, and transformed as well. But before they could leave, they heard shouts and swords clanging just a way over.  
  
Link and Kira quickly ran to the scene, but hid in bushes. Link faced Kira and motioned her to keep silent, and Link stood up. There was a person, dressed in blue and white with short blond hair, and redish eyes, fighting with a black cloaked figure. The man with the black cloak looked up after a turn and Links shield gave him away.  
  
The man gave an evil cackle, "Well well, just who I was looking for."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"HeeYA!" The cloaked figure threw something towards Link and left in a snap of a Deku Nut.  
  
Link saw this seed hurling towards him. He never had seen it before. It hit Link, and blew up in a fiery explosion!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
~-~-~-  
Nayru Author Notes: :) There you go. Chapter Eight! Nayru loves ya. Dark-Writers Author notes: Alright... then.... 5 reviews dudos. Thanks  
much for reading.  
  
08.11.03  
  
Monday  
  
Next Update ASAP with 5 reviews. 


	9. Blue and White and What a fight!

_**The Search**_

_**By Nayru and Dark-Writer**_

**Disclaimer**: I wish. .

**Nayru Authors Note**: Blacked out.... From shock!

**Dark-Writer Authors Note**: Hee hee. I'm sorry folks, there's just no time, EVER. Hehe. Anyways. I tried. I have the next chapters all typed up and will release them on a two week basis (hopefully.) When we hit chapter 11, the chapters will hopefully become longer, and more often. :P. The only reason that It takes forever is because the first 11 ½ chapters are written on paper, and need to be filled in with description and tons of edits.

**ExplosiveCoffeePot**: Hey everybody! I am officially invading this story. With all that I've done for those two! I deserve a little credit for this story. I've been putting little plot bunnies in their head for a while now. You should see Nayru's notebook! It has stuff in it for chapters that don't even come in until the next book and so on. I realize this story isn't really moving anywhere at the moment, but don't worry because the others and I have in store for all the good little readers will blow you away. Those two have been working on this story since 8th grade. I just started helping them last year when we were just dinky little freshmen. I shut up and let you get to the story now.

**Dedication**: Hmm...

**Choice** **Song**: Adieu from Cowboy Bebop

Chapter 9 – Blue and White and What a fight!

The man decked in blue and white paused as did the cloaked figure. There a long silence and an unbroken stare, until the man noticed that he had an advantage. "Hiiii-ya!" he swung with all his force at the cloaked man, who simply raised a hand, and the sword stopped in mid-air.

Staring for only a second longer, he re-directed his face briefly back to the blue and white man. "Your strength could never come close to matching mine." The figure waved his hand and the man went flying and hit the rocks. But before he could go off and fight Link, the man raised his hand and sent a dagger flying towards the cloaked figure. It hit solidly in his arm. With a yell, blood seeped through the fabric, and anger flooded his veins. "We can do this later. I know we'll meet again, and very soon." "Sooner than you think!" the blue and white man yelled back with a smirk. With a flash the cloaked figured disappeared.

The blue and white man turned and went to help the fallen man. "That was quite a thro- Sheik!" He smiled then winced as he gripped his side. The two gripped hands for a brief moment as Sheik helped Link up. "It's great to see you." "Oh-ho, Link, Hero of Time, how are you doing?" He smiled. He noticed his glance towards the dagger, which was laying on the ground now. "Not one of my better fights, obviously. But damn, he was a good fighter. One of the best, I dare say."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No but..." Sheik broke off, seeing two eyes peaking in the bushes. Link stood, wondering what she was about to say, when he took out another dagger and chucked it towards the bushes.

Before Link could react, Kira jumped out of the bushes avoiding the thrown dagger, and Sheik ran full force towards her with yet a third dagger. Kira screamed, "Nooo!" as Link jumped on Sheik's back and tackled him to the ground, getting stabbed in his already open wound in the process.

"Sheik," Link gasped, "Kira." And he passed out. Kira and Sheik ran to him as they bumped into each other.

"WHO ARE YOU?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both of them yelled at each other at the same time.

"Our introductions can wait," Kira said, "Link is hurt, and we need to get him help." She took the ocarina and played Epona's Song and within seconds, the chestnut palmino was galloping towards them. Kira tried to pick Link up off the ground to stand him up but to no avail. Sheik shook his head as Kira fell to the ground with Link on top of her. Sheik helped Kira up and assisted in putting Link on the horse, and then got on herself followed by Kira.

"To Malon's! Hya!" The horse took off at full speed into the fields, towards Lon Lon Ranch. Kira held onto Link for dear life, as Sheik grabbed the reins and directed Epona. Within moments, a large structure began to appear, and just as quickly they were entering, with the two stone walls towering at each side.

A girl, who was standing in the middle of the corral saw Epona gallop in, and ran to her side. "There there girl. Shh..." She looked up to the three riders. "What happened?"

"Malon, there's been an accident," Sheik said, jumping off the horse. "Lower him down to me." He spoke to Kira. Kira hesitantly lowered Link down; she didn't trust this _Sheik_ yet.

"Here..." Slowly, Link was lowered from the horse, followed by Kira hopping off. The two helped bring Link inside Malon's house, where they laid him down on a bed.

"I know I have some medicine around here somewhere up here, it should heal him in a jiffy!" Malon said, with a warm smile. "Why don't you come with me, Kira?"

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, Link has told me all about you." "Oh." Kira said blushing a light pink as she quickly followed Malon up the stairs, missing the nod that Malon gave to Sheik. When the door shut, Sheik bent down to Link, who was just holding onto consciousness.

"Link, I have a feeling that figure was her."

"Don't talk nonsense."

"She was the only one who could ever even come close to matching my skills." Sheik pointed out, "And even so, she should at least be under consideration."

"Why would she come back after all this time?" Link winced a little, "I mean, we are talking about Ca..." Sheik put a finger to Link's lips cutting him off quickly.

"Perhaps your right, you know?" Sheik spoke as it slowly dawned on him, "she was always very independent, but strong willed enough to survive. I can't see her coming back though. Maybe you are right. I bet it was just one of Ganondorf's minions." Link nodded, using up the last of his strength, and fell into a deep sleep.

From the next room Sheik could hear an irritated scream.


End file.
